GIFT from THE FIGHT!!
|image = |band = Aichi Sendou (CV:Tsubasa Yonaga) & Toshiki Kai (CV:Takuya Satō)(Japanese) Jovette Rivera (English) |composer = DogP |lyrics = Minamino Emily (Japanese) Jovette Rivera (English) |song number = 27 |starting episode = V Episode 1: Stand Up, Vanguard!! |ending episode = V Episode 12: Mysterious Adversary Asteroid!! |previous song = －HEROIC_ADVENT－ (from Z) |next song = Triangle Message }}" " is the twenty-seventh ending theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, sung by Tsubasa Yonaga and Takuya Satō (Japanese) and Jovette Rivera ( English). It's the first ending song used in the Cardfight!! Vanguard (V Series Anime). iTunes The song " " is available to download from iTunes on May 2nd 2018. The following tracks were available: #GIFT from THE FIGHT!! #GIFT from THE FIGHT!! (instrumental) Lyrics Kanji= まれたての「 」 がくれた「ヒカリ」 がりに「そっと」 いたアジサイのように たまり る が そうに えて まるで みたいだ くなる「なれる」 さぁイメージ「したら」 げて こう ここから まる Stand Up カードとともに「 け」 の へ「つづく」 しい 「 を」 くする い カードとともに「 かれ」 かれた「キズナ」 ライバルであり「 」 み ければ　 だって めくるたびめぐり う しい 　 それはかけがえのない　ギフト いつもの でも を ばすだけで う みたいだ えていく「いける」 トリガーは「そっと」 だろう ワクワクしたいなら　Stand Up カードのなかに「 む」 に けた「 い」 まだ らない「 と」 と い カードのなかに「 きる」 を「 ぎ」 いかけていく「いつか」 り けるから　 だって べ り う　 なった それはかけがえのない　ギフト ただひたすらに　 め めて「 から」 した「もらった」 という の　カードが らす　 を ずっと カードとともに「 け」 の へ「つづく」 しい 「 を」 くする い カードとともに「 かれ」 かれた「キズナ」 ライバルであり「 」 み ければ　 だって めくるたびめぐり う しい 　 が にくれた　ギフト 「 が に る　ギフト」 それはかけがえのない　ギフト |-| Romaji= Umaretate no (Sekai) Kimi ga kureta (Hikari) Ameagari ni (Sotto) Saita ajisai no you ni Mizutamari utsuru sora ga Kyuukutsu sou ni miete Marude boku mitai da Tsuyoku naru (Nareru) Saa Imēji (Shitara) Kao ageteikou Koko kara hajimaru Stand Up Kādo to tomo ni (Hirake) Shouri no saki e (Tsudzuku) Mabushii mirai (Mune o) Atsuku suru deai Kādo to tomo ni (Hikare) Michibikareta (Kizuna) Raibaru de ari (Nakama) Idomitsudzukereba Nando datte Mekurutabi meguriau Atarashii yume Sore wa kakegae no nai Gifuto Itsumo no namiki michi de mo Sesuji o nobasu tate de Chigau keshiki mitai da Kaeteiku (Ikeru) Torigā wa (Sou sa) Koukishin darou Wakuwaku shitai nara Stand Up Kādo no naka ni (Hisomu) Shouri ni kaketa (Omoi) Mada shiranai (Kimi to) Boku jishin to deai Kādo no naka ni (Ikiru) Monogatari o (Tsumugi) Oikaketeiku (Itsuka) Tadoritsukeru kara Nando datte Katanarabe katariau Kasanatta yume Sore wa kakegae no nai Gifuto Tada hitasura ni susume Hajimete (Kimi kara) Watashita (Moratta) Yuuki to iu na no Kādo ga terasu michi o Zutto Kādo to tomo ni (Hirake) Shouri no saki e (Tsudzuku) Mabushii mirai (Mune o) Atsuku suru deai Kādo to tomo ni (Hikare) Michibikareta (Kizuna) Raibaru de ari (Nakama) Idomitsudzukereba Nando datte Mekurutabi meguriau Atarashii yume Kimi ga boku ni kureta Gifuto (Ore ga kimi ni okuru Gifuto) Sore wa kakegae no nai Gifuto |-| English Translation= Newly born (World) That you gave me (Light) After the rain (Softly) Just like a blooming hydrangea The sky reflected in the puddle Seems to be cramped As if it's like me Be stronger (I will) Now, Image (once I do) Raise your face and go It begins from here, Stand Up Together with the Card (Open it) Towards beyond the victory (Continuously) A bright future (In the chest) A heated encounter Together with the Card (Draw it) Being Guided (by Bond) We are Rivals (Friends) If you continue to challenge, No matter how many times Each time we turn, we meet A new dream That is an irreplaceable Gift Even though it's the usual road with row of trees Just by straightening your back It looks like a different scenery I'll go change (You can do it) The Trigger is(Softly) Obviously curiousity If you want to be excited, Stand Up Inside the Card (Hidden) Betting on victory (Feeling) The still unknown (you, together) An encounter with my own self Inside the Card (Living) The story (Spin it) I'll go chase it (One day) Because I can reach it No matter how many times Shoulders lining up, talking to each other Overlapping dreams That is an irreplaceable Gift Just single-mindedly, advance At first (From you) Given by me (Received by me) The path illuminated by the Card named courage Foreverly Together with the Card (Open it) Towards beyond the victory (Continuously) A bright future (In the chest) A heated encounter Together with the Card (Draw it) Being Guided (by Bond) We are Rivals (Friends) If you continue to challenge, No matter how many times Each time we turn, we meet A new dream The Gift you gave me (The Gift I passed down to you) That is an irreplaceable Gift |-| English Dub= From the beginning (In this world) You gave me all I need (Shining light) After the pouring rain (Clearly) Blooming like a flower for you and me Water glimmering within the endless sky This memory holds me tightly Reminds me of the hero inside Stronger 'till the end (I can be) Imagine a world (I can see) Raise your hand, here we go Right here, right now No looking back, Stand Up Together with the cards (Lead the way) Ahead of victory (Moving on) My dazzling future (Deep inside) Burning so brightly--destiny Together with the cards (Holding on) They showed me everything (Feel the bond) Not just my rival (You're my friend) I will continue challenging, never stopping Here's the turning point I will take a chance Share with me a brand new dream There's a gift that's irreplaceable My heart Walking down the only road I've ever known I will spread my wings flying high To see a new world, wonders and all I can make a change (I can change) Pull the trigger now (Pull it now) Make your move, don't let go! Here at the edge Ready or not Stand up! Hidden within the cards (Always there) I'll find my victory (Feel the pain) Somethings are left unknown (You and me) I promise I will find myself Hidden within the cards (It's alive) My story will unfold (Don't look down) Pursuing Endlessly (Something) Reaching out to my destiny Never doubting With our monsters born Marching to the goal Come with me share the dream There's a gift that's irreplaceable My... Racing forward, Yes I will carry on For the first time, for you my friend I finally received you Bravery and courage the goal Cards are lining the way Back to home Forever, together with the cards (Lead the way) Ahead of victory (Moving on) My dazzling future (Deep inside) Burning so brightly--destiny Together with the cards (Holding on) They showed me everything (Feel the bond) Not just my rival (You're my friend) I will continue challenging, never stopping Here's the turning point I will take a chance Share with me a brand new dream I will treasure everything you gave to me This will be the treasure that I give to you There's a gift that's irreplaceable My heart Video File:Cardfight Vanguard (2018) Ending 1 File:Cardfight Vanguard ( 2018) ED 1( ENGLISH) Gallery